Converged Worlds
by SwiftDrift27
Summary: When the worlds of Kingdom Hearts and the 4 Nations start to intertwine with Earth it is up to Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Asher Parker (Earth) and their friends to restore balance to their converged worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Among the vast crowds of citizens that traveled around Cital City on this rainy dark night walked a dark shaded figure. Raindrops ran down his black hoodie and lightning illuminated the figure. He carefully watched each corner, alley, intersection, cameras, and even bystanders. He continued to walk till he reached a pay phone. He placed a couple of quarters in and started punching in numbers. As the dial tone began he leaned against the pay phone stand. After a couple of rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" the person answered.  
"Listen, it's me, I'm in a bit trouble back here so I won't be able to make it tonight." The shaded figure responded.  
"What happened!" the person questioned.  
The shaded figure looked to his left and spotted two men in black suits a couple of blocks away.  
" I can't say right now, I'll be there by tomorrow." He responded.  
" Please, be careful." the person said sadly.

The shaded figure stood there in silence for a couple of seconds then hung up. The two men in black suits saw the figure and sped up their pace. The figure looked for an exit and walked quickly into an alley. The men in black suits followed him and pulled out their pistols.

"Ground units to Overwatch, we found the target, requesting back up." One of men said into his radio.  
"Overwatch to Ground units, ETA on back up 3 mins, continue to follow the target."  
"Affirmative" the man replied.  
The two men turned on their flashlights, set the safety off on their pistols and pointed them into the alley. They slowly walked through alley, shining their flashlights all around searching for their target. They saw a shadow above them and pointed their guns upward. The figure was climbing the building to get to the rooftop.  
"Hey stop!" one of the men yelled.  
"Ground units to Overwatch, target is heading towards the rooftops, requesting air support immediately!" The second man yelled into his radio.  
The two men ran into the building and sprinted up the stairs. The figure climbed from window ledges to cement slabs sticking out.  
The figure soon reached the top of the high-rise building and began sprinting as the two men came crashing through rooftop door.

"Stop or we will use deadly force!" one of the yelled.

The figure kept on running, preparing to leap off the building the next one.

"Come on, come on, I just have to make this jump," he said to himself.

He was seconds away from jumping until suddenly a helicopter with a bright spotlight came soaring from below. The figure came to quick stop, shielding his eyes from the spotlight.  
More men came through the rooftop door armed with high-powered assault rifles and S.W.A.T gear. They aimed their weapons at the figure with their laser sights.

Slowly another man came through the rooftop door with his hands behind his back. He wore a black overcoat, with plenty of medals showing his military prowess, had gray hair but seemed to be quite young.

"Asher Parker... we finally found you , after evading us these past few days" he said with a slight grin on his face.  
"I don't have time for this," Asher replied as he looked for an escape route.  
"Don't even think about it, if you even move an inch, my men will be forced to shoot you. You know you have no where to go." The gray-headed figure asserted.

Asher was outnumbered, underpowered, and surrounded.  
He let down his guard and raised his hands in the air.  
"You made the right choice." The gray-headed figure stated.

"Down on the ground!" one of the men yelled.  
Asher did not comply with his order.  
"I said, down on the ground!" the man berated as he went to grab Asher.

Suddenly Asher opened his eyes, which became dark red, and grabbed the man that was about to push him down. He threw him towards the rest of the men in S.W.A.T gear and created a bright, fiery vortex around him, which blinded everyone around him. He then ran through the vortex and jumped off the building.

As Asher was in the air, the gray-headed man regained his sight and pulled out his high caliber pistol and aimed at him.  
"Not this time…" he murmured. He then pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying towards the side of Asher's stomach.  
He yelled in pain, lost his balance in the air, and went crashing down into the building below him.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Asher fell through multiple floors of the abandoned building. Dust and debris followed him and crushed him when he reached a stop. He laid there for a minute, agonizing in pain. Wooden boards were crushing his leg and the side of his stomach was bleeding.  
He was breathing heavily, and wondered if he was going to make out alive.  
"Is this it?" he thought to himself.  
"No…I didn't come this far to die here." he replied to himself.  
With all his strength he pushed the wooden board off his leg and slowly got up. He was still in deep pain but didn't want to give up. He limped across the office he had fallen in and clutched the side of his stomach.  
"I have to keep moving," he said to himself.  
He went down the emergency exit stairway, slowly going down each step. Asher soon exited the office and into an alleyway. He continued to walk till he reached the street and looked around. He spotted black 2013 Dodge Charger SRT and went towards it.  
Surprisingly the door was unlocked and he stepped in.  
"I feel bad for doing this but I have no other choice." he said.  
He sent a jolt of electricity through his hands into the car's ignition slot and the muscle car roared to life.  
He drove into the main road and headed east towards a bridge. The bridge was lit up with light green lights and stood tall over the water below it.  
Asher passed an overhead sign saying:  
"Empire City-15 miles."  
"This is going to be awhile," he said.  
The pain was still there, barely fading away and he was growing increasingly tired.

After a half an hour he saw beaming city lights and skyscrapers.  
"So here it is…Empire City," he grinned.  
He continued to drive through the busy streets till he reached a small parking lot. He pulled over next to a payphone and got out slowly. He placed a couple of quarters in the pay phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello?" someone responded.  
"It's Asher" he said, "I'm in Empire City."  
"Are you alright? I'll send someone to get you, where exactly are you?" the person quickly asked.  
" I'm fine, I'm in Verona Plaza. Tell whoever you are sending that I'm in a Dodge Charger." Asher replied.  
"Since when did you ever have a Charger?" the person asked.  
"I never did…" he responded  
"What's going on Asher?" the person questioned  
"I'll fill you in when we meet." He replied.  
"Fine…Just stay where you are. Of couple of guys from the team are on their way." The person said.  
"Alright, I'll see you soon" he replied.  
"…" There was no answer on the other side of the line.  
A silhouette of a female is shown putting a phone down, and stood there silently. A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it off quickly when she heard some footsteps.  
"Hey June, who was that?" a person asked as they walked in.  
"It's Asher…" she replied.  
"What! He's alive?" the person said astonished.  
"Hey don't say it like that J.J. We all knew he was coming back sooner or later." June countered.  
"Alright whatever, I'll give the news to the rest of the team." J.J. replied.


End file.
